horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talent
"Talent" is a 2018 song by Lil Flexer featuring vocals from Yung Spiderboi55. It is a diss track towards Submarine Man. Lyrics All your money going down the drain That LD collab ain’t a classic (it ain’t) Your foot fetish is psychopathic (gross) Wrinkled feet with the dog shit (dog walk) All your bitches on my dick (yah) Submarine Man go back to the sea (bandcamp) Your stinky feet don’t get no pussy (no Santa’s brother) Lama Doodle back in the paper (record label) Imma just make it quick, eraser (pencil) Doodles with the Poodles, sucking on the noodles (no mom’s spaghetti) Old Man Dad, no strawberry strudels (us no tims) Imma pull up on your block and make it brutal (like killshot) All your diss tracks shit and futile (your a bad boy) Derek Doodle with Old Man Dad (records) I’m afraid, y’all going mad (vic mensa) Stinky feet gon’ be all you have (disgusting) Your impact muffled like the verse by Nav (Yosemite) Rich White Man go get the strap (the Mac) You got lost on the street, better go and find the map (fortnite) All your money disappearing (ain’t got longer) Better go run away when I’m nearing (watch out!) The blood gonna splatter all over your precious feet (you suck toes) “Smell a smell a smell”, “foot a foot a smeet” (bad diss) I gave you a loan for you to buy a phone (bum on the street) But when I went to the studio I started hearing moans (parental advisory) And I saw Old Man Dad fucking a hoe (disgusting) You screamed the lyrics of Lil Jon’s Get Low (to the window) Your maturity is at the level of a toddler (terrible two) Foot Fame for the grammy, you don’t even get an Oscar (no emmy) “Put your feet in the air”, you ain’t even got any (so dirty) Choking on the feet, your pockets don’t got pennies (no 50 cent) Better get your own hair before you shave Footye North’s (he bald) Old Man Dad in the studio with a bunch of fucking whores (no horse) So you're rolling with the bloods now? We gon' pull up Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I’m back haters, you know me I ain’t sub man, I ain't smelling feet You make a song called "Fuck All Does Lamas" Maybe you should say "I want that drama" Stupid clout chaser making songs with 6ix9ine That blood fake, you gonna end up like a land mine Me and my crips pull up You fall off just like Gudda Gudda You gonna make a parody of "I Love It" You like Lil Toenail, then go fuck shit This gonna be the end of your career You no better than Lafear Your verses mediocre, French Montana You look just like Racist Santa You too busy with foot disease, you eat shit Why don't you come and fight me, little bitch Why It Sucks # Lil Flexer overuses Auto-Tune as usual. # The album cover is laughable. # Some of the lyrics are awful "You too busy with foot disease, you eat shit". # Yung Spiderboi55's verse was pointless. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is great. # At least it tries to diss the awful artist Submarine Man. Trivia *Lil Flexer said he had plans to create a sequal to Talent called "Talent Pt. 2" during a live stream hosted by A.J., but the project was cancelled after his feud with Submarine Man ended. Proof. *It received an unofficial sequel from MC Icy as a diss track directed towards EmBee called “Talent 2”. Official Audio Lil Flexer - Talent ft. Yung Spiderboi55 (Submarine Man Diss) -Official Audio- Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Diss tracks Category:Lil Flexer Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Flex Entertainment releases